LLR Observer 2
Ladies and gents, my name is Gabe Seltzer and I am back with the LLR Observer for this week. LLR Observer Radio took place this week with u/SlowbroJJ as our guest. You can hear the whole episode again for 1 Reddit Gold! Yes, I know. There were second guests too that night. u/dimitrie93 and u/Coolscorpion83 had accepted our invite. And then they failed to turn up on time. Scorpion is in the ICU so his absence can be ignored but dimitrie93's horrible appearance has forced me to rethink my choice of calling one veteran and one rookie for the Radio. This week, we'll be having u/TheDezoo and u/IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED on our show so please tune in for that! Without further ado, here goes, This Week in LLR * u/Gemini_TT have joined Black Sabbath. I mean, it was inevitable but their animosity with u/shriramrishi made me think that plans had changed. * u/King-Of-Zing crowned new Undisputed Champion at Battleground. She faces her biggest challenge yet, at Summerslam. * u/ThePruef successfully walked away with his Hardcore Championship after defending it twice in one night. * u/IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED’s monster gimmick is back. Word on street is that his lawyers now plan on suing u/GryffindorTom for stealing his ‘eating’ gimmick. * Advantage broke up with u/LMonkA7X, u/Immathrodis and u/MrCappie taking out leader u/SlowbroJJ and subsequently also turning their back on u/TheDezoo who is still in coma. They now call themselves the Remnant. * u/8-20-17 returned. He plans on targeting a person ‘in power’. * u/TheCivilizedGamer took out a returning u/loctavian. The former 5 Star Machines are setting up a phenomenal rivalry and are certainly must-see TV. * u/hironationrockz returned and laid out a challenge to u/shriramrishi. But his challenge was answered by former rival and Black Sabbath member u/senorMeekmahan. These two are just dead-beating the momentum that u/TheUltimateMark’s death brought them. 0 heat in the rivalry as of now, in my opinion. * u/hydraloonie and u/GryffindorTom have formed a tag team. Their future is as bright as Rybaxel. YOU THINK I'LL SAY POSITIVE THINGS ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU TRY TO POSE AS FAKE INSIDERS, huh? * u/dimitrie93 turned on his Lethal Injection partner u/Coolscorpion86 after their Battleground match. This move was early in my opinion. Everyone wants to be like loctavian-Gamer. But Scorpion’s current act seems to give me hope that he will capitalise on this well. * u/King-Of-Zing and u/IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED have reformed their tag team, Best Friends. I don't buy it folks. Friendship is an outdated fashion these days. Especially, 'Best’ friendship. * u/the_gift_of_g2j has demanded a shot at the Undisputed Championship as per his rematch clause at the Royal Rumble. About damn time, I say. * Mr_FreakJuice was kicked out of his home for being the edgy teen that he is. He was kidnapped to a building with a Russian lady taking him to a dark room. Potentially kinky. You need PG, u/YourBuddyChurch! * u/TheFalconArrow will represent SDL at Summerslam in the Undisputed Championship match. 4 time, 4 time, 4 time champion, perhaps? * u/Simashi had a change of music. * u/TheBulletwithaName brought Episode 9 of In My Sights with u/delois_oracle, u/TheDezoo and u/Gemini_TT. Dezoo was unable to make it due to his dislocated shoulder injury as reported by LLR.com. * u/Steve_Chandler, u/pugleigha7x debuted. u/AurumVocem returned. * u/ThePruef was kidnapped and assaulted by u/delois_oracle. She has stolen the Hardcore Championship. Murders, thefts...what is up with LLR?! He also defended the title in a tie against u/god_of_havoc at G1 Day 7. He also defended the title against u/Mlgbonghits4 at ICW. Also, u/delois_oracle has revealed that their match will indeed be, inside Hell in a Cell. * u/VacantForHOF is now 14 match undefeated. He's demanded a straight title shot at the next SmackDown PPV from u/the_gift_of_g2j who has laid the condition that if Vacant wins 2 out of his 3 matches at Summerslam, he'll get the shot. Inside scoops * The person ‘in power’ mentioned in the promos of u/8-20-17’s promos is without a doubt, the person who will be appointed the new Raw GM at Summerslam. * u/VitiRose has been compelled to be repackaged by u/YourBuddyChurch as u/Rosoideae_. This is his idea of ‘branding’. He just doesn't like indie stars keeping their old names and gimmicks. So he slaps his own names across their faces so he can market them with ease. That is what my insiders have to say. Clever businessmam, I'd say. * u/TheDezoo’s injury is seemingly a work and u/LLRdotcom is evidently working the entire LLR Universe. This is proved by the fact that LLR’s medical team have already cleared him to continue wrestling in the G1. If they haven’t and he's wrestling then this is strict negligence on their part. Legal action is completely advisable in such cases. As Bulk Bogan used to say, “Don't shoot yourselves into a work, sister” * Returning to the issue of the Raw GM, inside sources have reported that u/Mlgbonghits4 is the chosen one by YourBuddyChurch and FakeNewsBarrett since they want one of their LIR buddies to run Raw. This way, they'd be able to smoke weed backstage without the threat of the wellness policy or that of the weed fine, which are strictly adhered to, in u/the_gift_of_g2j’s SmackdownLive. * The recent rumours of u/VacantForHOF and u/TheBulletwithaName being one and the same person are completely false, as per my strong sources who mentioned that Bullet likes to chew his pencil when thinking while Vacant likes to bite his nails when thinking. Details, bitches. Errm, where’s my professionalism…. * Reports of u/King-Of-Zing’s name being toasted backstage for ending the era of u/Trucker1028 have been provided to me. Honestly, I had hoped that Trucker would crash the party, literally, by driving his truck through the buffet but alas… * u/desuroku hasn't been showing up for the G1 Climax matches and I have video evidence of him being kidnapped by NINJAS. Someone doesn't want him to participate. Someone in Block A is scared. I have dibs on u/FakeNewsBarrett. He wants company at the bottom of the group. Plus, he had power. My neckbeard spies have their eyes on you, FakeNews. Young Lions (or better, Lionesses) to look out for * u/delois_oracle * u/pugleigha7x * u/god_of_havoc Segment of the week: SlowbroJJ being removed from the Advantage, Gemini joining Black Sabbath. Sorry, couldn't choose one. Match of the week: u/VacantForHOF Vs u/IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED- LLR World Cup, Battleground Category:Observer